Harry Potter's misfortunes
by fifi1
Summary: HEY ALL! i'M NOT REALLY GOOD AT SUMMARIES BUT ANYWAYS ITS ABOUT HARRY IN HIS FIFTH YEAR AND HE RUNS IN TO SOME NEW ADVENTURES AND A LITTLE ROMANCE. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. CHAP 2&3 up!
1. birthday bash, and mrsevans

HEY ALL!! Well this is my first HP fan fiction so please bear with me!  Please review and tell me what you think, or what is not good or what is good. Anyways if you think I should change something don't hesitate to tell me.  Anyways please review I wanna know everthing.  And hopefully it is good and you will keep reading. Thank you all happy reading.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters. Though I do own the plot and some of my made up characters. Thank you!

Chapter One

Birthday Bash, and Miss. Evens

           It was a normal day for Harry.  He had a tiny breakfast that the Dursley=s gave him, because Dudley was still on his ..  Harry knew to well that his uncle Vernon was giving him some extra food when aunt Petunia wasn=t looking.  

Harry was having his normal boring kind of summer.  It had only been 3 days since Harry was done his fourth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  He hated the summer holidays.  The day went by, as usual Harry had to clean Dudley=s messy bedroom, which took almost the whole day.  Harry then went to bed because he was so tired of cleaning and he wasn=t in the mood for dinner.  When he got to his room he saw a small figure jumping on his bed.  

It was.... DOBBY ??  

Dobby what are you doing here? questioned Harry.  

Dobby answered in a nervous high pitch voice

 Dobby has come to visit Harry Potter, sir! Dobby also wanted to give Harry Potter an early Birthday gift.             

But Dobby my Birthday isn=t until July 31st. said Harry.

Dobby knows sir but Dobby will not be here when it is Harry Potter=s Birthday.  Dobby will be travelling on his summer break.  Dobby is going to Egypt, sir. squeaked Dobby.

Is that right?  Well then I hope you have a great time.  May I ask, why Egypt? asked Harry.

Dobby replied Dobby is going to a national house elf convention.   Harry had never heard of such a thing but he hoped that Dobby would have fun, if anybody deserved to have fun it was Dobby. 

Dobby almost forgot sir, here is your birthday present. It is not great but it is what Dobby can afford sir. said Dobby. 

 Harry Took the parcel from Dobby and opened it.  It was a pair of yellow socks. 

  Thank you very much Dobby, its great! said Harry gratefully.  Dobby was so happy that Harry enjoyed his gift. 

Dobby is sorry Harry Potter sir but Dobby must be going now or Dobby will miss his boat to get to Egypt. said Dobby with a fright. 

   Thank you again Dobby, I really love your gift. he answered.

   I hope to see you soon, I will come and visit you in the kitchens at Hogwarts when you get back from Egypt. Harry told Dobby. 

 Harry gave Dobby a hug and Dobby gave his goodbyes and he was gone.

Harry was very tired by now and went to bed.

Harry woke up early that morning from going to bed early enough.  He noticed Hedwig was on her cage with a letter beside her.  He walked over to her and pet her affectionately, and she nipped his hand in the same affectionate way. He then took the letter and went over to his bed to read it.  Its was from Ron, one of Harry=s best friends from school along with Hermione.  The letter read: 

_Hey Harry,_

_  
_

_How are you? How are those muggles treating you?  Well mom and dad says you can come over and stay for the rest of the summer. It will be great. And you can be better looked after, taking that you know who is after you and all.  Well dad and I will come and get you tomorrow night.  So make sure the fire place is uncovered.  Don__=__t  forget to bring everything you need for school because you won__=__t be coming back, and have it ready for when we come.  I__=__ll__ see you tomorrow night then.  Talk to you later. Bye!!_

_                                                              Ron_                

WOW! Harry thought. He was going to spend the rest of the summer at his favourite place to be other then Hogwarts.  Well he decided not to waist his time he wrote back to Ron:

_Hey Ron,_

_That sounds good.  I will ask the Dursley__=__s at breakfast. But even if they say no I want you to come anyways.  I really don__=__t want to stay here when I could be at your house having fun with you and Fred and George. Well anyways I will see you tomorrow night.  See you then. Bye!!_

_                                      Harry_

With that he did a bit of homework he had been assigned by Professor Binns for the summer.  He was to choose a famous witch or wizard and write a 5 foot long essay on him or her.  When he heard his aunt Petunia call him down for breakfast, he put his things under the loose floor panel and went down stairs. 

 They were having half a banana for breakfast.  How could anyone only have half a banana.  Harry couldn=t wait until tomorrow night when he would be going to the Burrow and having some nice meals cooked by Mrs. Weasley. He could only dream until then.  He decided to ask or rather tell uncle Vernon right now or could never do it.  He cleared his throat and went for it.

 Uhhh....ehh... uncle Vernon? said Harry not sure how uncle Vernon was going to react.

Yes boy he replied.

 My friend Ron and his family invited me to go to their house.  Could I go maybe? 

 Will you be coming back, or will they take you for the remainder of the summer? asked uncle Vernon.

 Yes, I am to go to their house for the rest of the summer. said Harry still unsure what he was going to say.

 Fine, but only if you aren=t to come back for the rest of the summer.  Did I make myself clear? roared uncle Vernon.

 Yes sir! answered Harry.

 Good.  Well then.  When are they picking you up? They are picking you up, are they not? asked uncle Vernon.

 Yes uncle Vernon, they are picking me up.  But I=m afraid they are coming the same way the came last time so we have to clear the fire place. said Harry.

 OH NO THERE NOT!! yelled uncle Vernon.

  


 But they have too.  It=s the only way they know how to get here! And they don=t have a car.  So we Have to clear the fire place for tomorrow night for when they get here. replied Harry.

 WE?  If they can=t get here any other way, and they don=t have a car.  Then WE are not going to clear the fire place for them. YOU are going to clear the fire place. Or they are not coming and you aren=t going.  Is that clear? said uncle Vernon getting a little angry.

 Crystal clear sir! Answered Harry

While Harry was Clearing the fire place.  His chunky cousin  Dudley was having fun bullying him.

 You should have seen your face Harry. CRYSTAL CLEAR SIR!!  You are such the little suck aren=t you.  Well I hope you and your little wizard friends have fun pulling rabbits out of hats.  Said Dudley trying to bug Harry.

 I wouldn=t talk there PIGGY! You know those tails grow back eventually!! answered Harry with delight!

He saw Dudley rubbing his behind while he walked away quietly.

Harry was very happy today.  He was going to spend the rest of the summer with Ron and the Weasleys.  And even better uncle Vernon was letting him go.  When he finished clearing the fire place for Ron and Mr. Weasley to pick him up tomorrow night.  

He went up to his room to get a head start in packing, and well he didn=t really have anything else to do.  He packed up all his school robes, some extra clothes for the summer, all his school supplies and of course his Firebolt.  When he was done packing he thought he might as well get his essay for professor Binns done.  He stayed up until 12h00 am finishing his essay.  But now he was done and he had the rest of the summer to just have fun with Ron.  Harry, realising what time it was went to bed.

The next morning Harry woke up to aunt Petunia screaming at him to come down for breakfast.  He rolled out of bad got dressed and went down to a very nervous family.  All three of the Dursley=s were nervous.  Harry could see then shake with fright.  Well after what happened last time the Weasley=s came over, what muggle in their right mind wouldn=t be nervous?

It was quite amusing for Harry the way his aunt and uncle were being nice to him and how Dudley wasn=t complaining about his very small breakfast.  Harry even got a bigger portion of food then Dudley this morning.  Harry thought they probably thought that if they didn=t treat him nice that day that he would tell Mr. Weasley about it and he would turn them all into pigs.

 The day went by quite fast, all Harry had to do was cut the grass, which he did no questions asked, because of course he was in the best mood today.  When 5 o=clock came by all three Dursley=s were siting in the living room waiting for the Weasley=s to arrive and Harry joined them with all his stuff ready.  

The atmosphere was so tense just until they heard a BANG!!

 Harry is that you in there? said a confused Ron.

 Yes Ron I=m here.  Just Step out of the dust. answered Harry.  Which Ron did and he saw a dust covered Ron standing in the smoke.

 dad=s coming soon. Ron told Harry

 Is your stuff ready to go? asked Ron.

  


 Yes, its right here. he told Ron.  Then another loud bang and Mr. Weasley was seen.

 Well Hello there Harry! Well just get your stuff and go, shall we.  We don=t want to bother your family, now do we? said Mr. Weasley.

 Sure Mr. Weasley, its right here.  Could you maybe bring my trunk.  I really don=t like travelling by floo powder, let alone going with my trunk? asked Harry.

 Sure thing Harry, no problem.  Well then shall we get going? Mrs. Weasley has dinner cooking and we don=t want to be late.  She=s making dumpling soup! Mr. Weasley told them.  So one by one they left the Dursley=s behind all nervous, wondering wether or not the were going to grow more body parts.  

Harry arrived at the Weasley=s house and tripped when he got there.  

 Are you ok there Harry, you poor thing! said a very concerned voice, which most certainly belonged to Mrs. Weasley.

 Yes Mam I=m fine thank you. answered Harry

Well then come and have a bite to eat, you must be starving? She told him.  A bite became 4 helpings of dumpling soup and lots of buns. 

 When all of them were stuffed that they had to unbuckle their belts, Harry and Ron went to put Harry=s trunk in Ron=s room.  They talked almost all day about the Chuddy Canons, and just Quidtich in general, until they had to go to bed.

The summer was going by so fast.  Harry was having so much fun with Ron, Fred and George.  They played Quidtich and they all tested out Harry=s firebolt again and again and again.  They played some wizard=s chess and exploding snaps until Mrs. Weasley got mad at them because one landed in the kitchen.  So they had to de-gnome the garden until they were all to tired to do anything so they went to bed.  Early in the morning on July 31st.  Harry was awoken by Ron screaming HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU OLD FART!then he said A Your way to old to own such a nice broom like that, let me take care of it for you, it would be my pleasure!

 Sure Ron, like I would give you my bran new Firebolt, in your dreams maybe! he told Ron.

Well then, I won=t give you your birthday present! Your lose! said Ron.

Fine then you don=t get a Christmas present, how about that! answered Harry.

 OK, OK, OK, you win here you go! said Ron while passing him a long poorly wrapped gift.

WOW RON, ITS GREAT!!! Harry told him.  It was a special case for Harry=s Firebolt.

 I love it Ron, your going to get the best Christmas present ever! I can=t believe you got me this, it must have cost you a fortune? said Harry exited.

Yes it did and you do own me one big time. Ron answered.  

Well then we better get down to breakfast now, shall we! Ron said while smiling broadly.

Harry entered the kitchen with Ron to a big uproar of HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY HARRY!! from the whole Weasley family.  It was great they had cake for breakfast and of course the usual pancakes and eggs and bacon.  Harry got a lot of presents, the most he has ever gotten.  Fred and George gave him some joke stuff they invented, which mad Mrs. Weasley angry.  Mr. And Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a fancy potion making set complete with a new cauldron and some test bottles and other fun things, and also a few ingredients with a spell book to go with it.  

  


He also received two more parcels from two different owls. One was from Hagrid, he sent him a cake with a book called A Dragons of the world. A guide for all breeds around the world by Veranda Fersoon. The second parcel was from Serius, but only Ron saw this one, apart from Harry.  Serius gave Harry a book called A Expert Defence Against the Dark Arts Techniques by Pine Timber. 

Apart from those two parcels he got four letters.  One from Hagrid and Serius, another from Hermione and the fourth from someone named Miss. Evens. The one from Hagrid read: 

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your enjoying your summer holidays.  I baked you a cake, I hope you like it.  I want you to be the first to know that me and Madam Maxime are to be married next Summer.  You will come of course, won__=__t you? Yes and Ron and Hermione also.  Please if you don__=__t mind telling them please do.  Well have a great rest of summer and take care of your self.  Goodbye! Oh and Happy Birthday! Best wishes to you!_

_                                Hagrid_

Serius=s letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been lately? I__=__ve__ been doing good. Happy Birthday!  I hope you like my gift. I thought you might like it. I heard you were staying with the Weasley__=__s this summer.  Well I can__=__t tell you to much, but I hope to see you soon.  Take care, and be careful!  Have a good summer.  Happy Birthday again.  Goodbye!_

_                                          Serius_

Hermione=s letter came without a gift, but Harry didn=t mind as long as she remembered his birthday, that=s all he cared about really.  Her letter read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_How was your summer so far?  Mine has been great.  Well I__=__ll__ be going to Diagon alley soon and I know that you are staying at Ron__=__s house for the rest of the summer so I was hopping we could meet there and get our school books together with Ron and Ginny.  Well since We are probably going to do that I wanted to give you your gift in person.  If it does happen that you guys can__=__t make it then you__=__ll__ get your present when I see you on the Hogwarts Express. I hope to see you soon, I__=__ll__ meet you guys on the 3rd of August. See you there.  If there is any problems send me an owl.  Well Happy 15th Birthday Harry!  I__=__ll__ see you on the 3rd.  Goodbye!_

_                                     Hermione_

There was one letter left from whoever Miss. Evens was.  This one read:

_Dear Harry,_

_  
_

_How are you?  I know you might be wondering who I am.  I will not tell you that in my letter but I will wish you a Happy Birthday.  So Happy Birthday! Don__=__t worry I__=__m not a bad person.  I would like to meet you. And I__=__m sure when you know who I am that you will be happy to meet me too.  If you are able to we could meet in the leaky Cauldron on the 4th of August.  If there is any problems, send me a letter with the owl that sent you my letter.  He will know where I am.  Again don__=__t worry I__=__m not a bad person.  Just tell whoever your staying with that a miss Victoria Evens would like to meet with you.  I hope to see you soon and again Happy Birth day.  I__=__ll__ see you on the 4th.  Goodbye!_

_Victoria__ Evens_

Who was this Victoria Evens? Harry thanked all the Weasley=s for all there great gifts and they all celebrated some more until Harry and Ron went to Ron=s room to play some wizards chess and to talk about this Victoria person.  Mr. And Mrs. Weasley decided that they would all go and stay in the leaky cauldron for the remainder of the summer and that would give them time to do all their shopping and Harry would meet Miss. Evens. 

The next two days went by fast, nothing really exiting happened.  Today was the day they were going to meet Hermione in Diagon Alley.  They all took some floo powder and got to the leaky cauldron.  Mr. Weasley checked them all in and they set off to do some shopping.  Harry and Ron were just in the store for Quiditch supplies when Ron ran to Harry and said 

Hurry lets go, Hermione=s out there with Victor. 

 Victor? Victor who? asked Harry

Victor Krum. You know one of the greatest seekers of all times, play on the Bulgarian national Quiditch team, and was the champion for Durmstrang school at the triwaizard tournament, remember at Hogwarts last year? Ron babbled on and on.

Yes I remember Ron.  No need to go Crazy.  And why would he be here with Hermione? asked Harry.

Beats me.  But lets go find out! replied Ron.  So they both ran out the shop and caught up with Hermione and Krum.

HERMIONE yelled Harry and Ron together.  She turned in amazement and yelled back  RON, HARRY! Its so great to see you! Happy Birthday Harry! she said to her two best friends.

You two remember Victor, don=t you? she asked

YES they both said together

What is he doing here with you? Ron asked her without thinking.  Which made Hermione flinch with embarrassment.

He is here with me! she said a little more then a whisper, enough for them to hear her. 

After that little re-introduction they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch with the rest of the Weasley=s.  They all talked about their summers and what=s new with who.  All except Harry.  He was caught up in his thoughts.  He couldn=t stop thinking about this Miss. Victoria Evens.  Who could she be? And why did she want to meet Harry?  He didn=t know.  All he could do was wait until tomorrow and find out for himself.

Anyways that was only the first chapter.  The next two are short but I am trying to make the 4th chap bigger. Yes I do have the next two done I just have to post them with the help of my lovely assistant *CINA* he he he.  Without you cina you know I would be no where. Anyways I am still working on chapter 4 so hopefully I will have that done as soon as possible. But keep in mind I am busy with school and all and my cousin is in the hospital and all sheesh anyways enough about all that. The next chapter will be up soon thank you all for reading I hope you liked the first chapter and please review!!!!!


	2. Victoria & Sirius

Chapter 2  
Victoria and Serius  
  
"Harry! I almost forgot. Here's your gift." Hermione told Harry. "Oh! You didn't have to, you know?" he answered. She handed him a parcel nicely and neatly wrapped. Harry opened it very carefully. " Oh Hermione! Its great. I love it!" he said, smiling broadly. She gave him a stationary set complete with a new quill and a fancy bottle of ink, with parchment paper with "Sincerely yours: Harry Potter" at the bottom of each of them, with a fancy design on them also. After that. Each of them went off to bed because it was late and they were all getting tired. Hermione was also staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer, but not Krum. He had to leave that night, which made Ron happier. "Goodnight Mr. And Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said to Ron's parents. "Oh, Goodnight dear." said Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, Goodnight there Harry!" answered Mr. Weasley. "See you in the morning Hermione!" Ron told Hermione. "Goodnight to you to Ron!" she answered back.  
  
When they were all done saying their goodnights, they all went to their rooms. Harry and Ron were sharing a room, which was bigger then Ron's room at the Burrow.  
  
Harry lay awake for quite some time that night. He was still thinking of this Victoria Evens. Who could she be? He lay there for about a hour or so and fell asleep wondering who she was. He had a dreamless night. He was happy for that at least. He woke up early the next morning and woke Ron up. "Harry, its still early. We don't have to wake up for another 2 hours. Who wakes up at 6 o'clock?" said a groggy sounding Ron. "I can't go back to sleep. So neither should you!" he said laughing. "Well then if we are up anyways. Lets go down for breakfast!" said Ron. "Fine with me. I'm starving!" answered Harry  
  
Harry went down first because Ron took his shower and got dressed. When he got down he stoped before anyone saw him because he heard people talking. He was sure that it was Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley. They were talking about Miss Evens. "Do you know who she is mom, this Miss Evens?" asked Fred. "I'm not sure but, she has the same last name as Lily Potter's maiden name. And if I am correct Lily had three sisters, one older and one younger. And if I do remember her name was Victoria, Victoria Evens." she told the two boys. "Are you sure mom?" asked George. "Almost positive." she answered. "So then she is Harry's aunt, right?" asked Fred. "If she really is who I believe she is. Then yes, she would be." she answered.  
  
Harry didn't want to come down when they were talking about that. He didn't want to make it seem like he heard them. Could Miss. Evens really be his aunt? Why hadn't anybody told him that his mother had another sister? Why hadn't aunt Petunia ever tell him about it? Could she be a witch like his mother? He had so many questions.  
  
He went back up stairs to get Ron but on his way up he ran into Ginny. "Uhh...ehh.. Sorry!" she said weakly. "Its ok Ginny"he answered. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked him. " I usually get up this early. What are you doing up?" he said "Uhh.... I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep." she answered "Well I'll see you down there soon. I just have to go get Ron." he told her. "Alright then. See you down there!" she said and smiled at him shyly.  
  
He got to his room and got Ron. They soon went back down to have some breakfast with the rest of the Weasleys. Nobody talked much. They were all to hungry to talk. Harry wasn't sure when Miss. Evens was going to come but he soon found out when an owl was seen at the window holding a letter for Harry. It read: Dear Harry, I see that you are able to meet me because if you weren't you would have sent me an owl. Anyways I see now that I forgot to tell you when I was coming. Well I will be there at around noon, so be there at noon. See you then. Take care. Goodbye!  
Victoria Evens  
  
That answered his question then. Nothing really happened until then. He, Ron and Hermione went to go look around Diagon Alley, while Fred and George tried to sneak away into Knokturn Alley. Which they never got to because Mrs. Weasley was watching them all the time.  
  
When 12 o'clock was nearing the three friends made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to go meet Miss. Evens. When they got there, they saw a woman with strawberry blond hair sitting alone in one of the booths. They walked over to her and said: "Hello Miss? Are you Miss. Evens?" asked Harry. "Why yes I am. Harry dear how are you?" she told him. "I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" he asked. "I'm great. Listen I would love to meet your friends but right now I would like to speak to you alone, if you don't mind?" she said. "Oh..umm..Alright." he said while telling Ron and Hermione that he shouldn't be to long and that he would go and find them when he was done talking to her. "Well why did you want to meet me for, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked her. "Well Harry if you haven't found out by now..."she said but she was cut of by Harry: "Are you my aunt? I mean my mom's sister?" he interrupted. "Yes. I'm glad you know now." she said. "Listen Harry I hope you don't think I don't like you or anything for not seeing you for all these years. I have been really busy and I never had a chance to actually take the time off and come and see you. But I'm glad that I'm meeting you now. I have so much to tell you!" she told him. "So does this mean that you are a witch like my mother?" he asked. "Yes. I am one year older then your mother, lily. I also went to Hogwarts, like she did. I also new your dad. Wow you do look a lot like him."she told him. Making Harry blush a little. "Oh, so that means you must know Serius, Professor Lupin and Peter?"he said hoping she didn't like Peter also. "Sure I did. I remember them very well. Your dad's friends. Lupin and Serius were always very nice but I never liked Peter. We just didn't get along very well. In fact Serius and I were engaged before he was convicted and sent to Azkaban. If you ask me, I think he never would have done such a thing, he must have been framed or something. I still think he didn't do it." she told him. Harry new to well that Serius hadn't done it, in fact Peter was the one who framed him and he was now a death eater. "You two were engaged? Really?" he asked. "Yes. We were scheduled to be married when you were about two." she answered. "I'm sorry!"he told her. "Oh don't be it wasn't your fault."she replied.  
  
After that they talk for about an hour and a half about her past at Hogwarts, stories about he and lily and James, pranks that James, Serius, Lupin and Peter had done when they were at school. Then she had to leave, get back to her life. She told Harry if he ever needed something or needed someone to talk to, that he could just send her an owl. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the fore head and she disaperated.  
  
With that he went to go look for Ron and Hermione and found them in Floorish and Blots book store. They all left the store and walked around Diagon Alley discussing what Harry and his aunt talked about. They were both surprised when they heard about Victorian and Serius. After some explaining they all wen to bed. The rest of the summer went by in a flash, they didn't do much of anything, just shop in Diagon Alley. Before they were off to school Harry sent a letter to Serius talking about Miss. Evens and how he was once engaged to her also. To harry surprise he got an answer in 2 days, it read. Dear Harry, How are you? So you found out who Miss. Evens was. Yes it is true that I was engaged to her and we would have gotten married if I didn't get sent to Azkaban. Anyways stay in contact. Write to me if anything out of the ordinary happens to you. Hope to see you soon. bye!  
Serius  
  
Harry was awoken by a loud bang at the door. It was Mrs. Weasley demanding they got up cause they had to get to King's Cross Station in half an hour. She was in such a rush getting Ginny ready. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all ready, which made Mrs. Weasley very Happy. They got into a taxi and got to king's Cross with 10 minutes to spare. One by one they went through the barrier to get to Platform 9 and 3/4. Harry went to save a compartment for the other two, while they were putting their trunks away in the storage places . Harry was looking for a empty compartment when he stumbled upon a nearly empty compartment with only a single girl sitting in it. This girl was nothing Harry has ever seen. She was incredibly beautiful. She had long dark purple hair with some lighter purple highlights. She looked at Harry confused but Harry backed away and kept looking for another compartment. When he found one and the other two found him they talk along to whole way, but Harry decided not to tell Hermione and Ron about this unusual girl. He wanted to keep her to himself. 


	3. Violet Mauve

Chapter 3  
Violet Mauve  
  
The three friends talked about their previous years at Hogwarts, from King's Cross Station all the way to the Hogsmaid Station. When they got there Harry said his usual "hello's" to Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid!" said Harry. "Hello there Harry! Did ye receive me letter and your gift?" asked Hagrid. "Yes I did, thank you very much! When are you planing the wedding? asked Harry. Hagrid chuckled. "Well probably next summer but we haven't set an exact date yet. Oh and Dumbledore enchanted me hut. Now its big enough for a familly!" he replied. "That's brilliant! Have a nice boat ride! I'll see you at the ceremony!" he told Hagrid. "Yah, of course. See ye there!" he said.  
  
After that Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the horseless carriages. They shared one with a mysterious hooded person. That mysterious person never talked or took off his or hers hood, so they never knew who it was. It made them curious but a little afraid. None of them dared to speak. They all had a very quiet ride to Hogwarts.  
  
The night was still beautiful. When they all got to Hogwarts they made their way to the great hall for the sorting hat ceremony and the great feast. They were all starving.  
  
The great hall was beautiful. Its was set with all the house banners over the house tables. Their were the usual floating candles all over the room. The enchanted roof was made to look like the night sky, which was beautiful with all the glimmering stars and the full moon shining. Its was magnificent.  
  
All the kids made their ways to their own house tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione went and sat down at the Gryffindor house table beside Lavender and Neville.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make some start of term announcements. When that was over he told them that the sorting ceremony would begin momentarily. They only had to wait a few minutes because soon the front doors opened and all the small and nervous first year were approaching the front of the hall. Professor Mogonagal told them to be quiet and that she was going to start the ceremony. They brought out an old hat and a stool and put them in the middle, front of the room. The whole hall was quiet until a rip in the hat split open and began to sing!  
" You see me here in front of you,  
old and dusty am I.  
You wonder what house I will sort you in  
only your mouth can hide.  
For I look deeply in your mind to search where you should be.  
I might put you where the brave at heart belong.  
Or where the just and loyal are set apart.  
Maybe if your wise and have a ready mind. Or perhaps you are one who is cunning and never give up what they start. If you wish to know where you will be, put me on your head and I will tell  
you if you should be in  
Gryffindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.  
Now don't be scared,  
I'm just a hat, though wise and fare,  
for I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat."  
  
When the song ended everyone except the nervous first year applauded. The Sorting Hat's song were always different from when Harry had heard them, though this was his 3rd one he heard because he and Ron missed the sorting ceremony in their 2nd and 3rd year.  
  
All went quiet again when Professor Moganagal began to read out the names of the first years. "Anna Koss"she read. "Hufflepuff"yelled the sorting hat. "Timothy Pine..... Ravenclaw!" "Gorge Gregory...... Gryfindore!" "Alexandra Rone..... Ravenclaw!" And so on.  
  
When all the first years were done being sorted the Sorting Hat was not taken away. Dumbledore Stood up and said.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that this year we have a transfer student from another wizarding School in Italy. Her name is Violet Mauve! Come forth child!" he said and sat back down.  
  
A person walked to the front of the hall. It was the mysterious hooded person from Harry, Ron and Hermione's horseless carriage. When he or she got to the front of the hall he or she took off their cloak. Harry saw that it was the girl he saw alone on the train. She was beautiful in her purple dress just standing there nervously shaking. She sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Its took a few moments to give an answer. "SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat yelled out.  
  
At that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all taken back. She looked so nice, why would she be sorted in Slytherin they thought. Harmione had a bad feeling about this Violet girl. Harry was dumb struck. She was brilliant with her dark purple, elegant long wavy hair. Harry had never seen such beauty before in all of his life. He watched her walk over and sit beside Draco Malfow who was motioning her to come over and sit beside him.  
  
Harry couldn't help himself but to look back at her every moment during the feast. "Harry stop looking at her and eat, will you?" said Ron. "Ron's right Harry. Even if she did fancy you back, you would have to go through with Malfow. It looks as if he fancies her also." said Hermione. "Huh.... oh I know. I mean I don't fancy her.... I just wanted to know why she transferred, that's all." he lied on the stop, which was obvious to Ron and Hermione.  
  
They all ate the feast with curiosity left from Violet. After that they set off to the Gryfindore common room. On their way there Harry noticed that a cat was following them, but he didn't bother worrying about it. Besides it was just a cat.  
  
When they got there, the room was full of over exited people. Everyone was happy to see their friends and they were also congratulating the first years into making it into Gryfindore.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went and sat down in a corner away from everyone to talk about this Violet Mauve. Soon after they started their conversation, the same cat he saw in the hall on their way to the common room came and sat on Harry. Hermione giggled at that. "It likes you Harry!" she told him. "Yah well who's cat is it?" he asked. "Who knows. I've never seen it." said Ron. "It could always be one of the first year students." suggested Herimione. "Yah could be."said Harry wondering still who's it was.  
  
The three of them and the cat sat there talking until Hermione pointed out that it was getting late and that they had classes tomorrow. So they all wen to their dormitories. Harry shared a dormitory with Ron, Neville, Dean and Shamus.  
  
When they both got their pajamas on they got into bed. Harry was thinking about his day when he finally fell asleep. 


	4. not a chap just stuff i forgot sorry!

Hey all, sorry I totally forgot all about the disclaimers and well giving you guys an update. Sorry.sob! Tear! Just kidding.anyways yah sorry it took so long to put those up I just was super busy and all. Anyways I hoped you liked those chapters I'm almost finished the 4th chapter.I was thinking of stopping because only one person reviewed. Did my story suck that bad. Please review!! Anyways thanks all!  
  
The disclaimer's that I forgot!: I do not own any of JK Rowling's story or characters but I do own my plot and the character's that I have made up. Thank you very much! 


End file.
